Det blir aldrig vi igen, eller?
by romanoew
Summary: När jag hör din röst'. Cullens kom aldrig tillbaka, och Bella har träffat en ny. Men, tänk om Cullens kom tillbaka en dag? Hur ska hon reagera? Vad ska hon göra? De kom tillbaka ungefär samtidigt som i boken. SM äger allt, förutom Collin. Bellas POV.
1. Del 1

"Bella, har du hört?! De är tillbaka, Cullens är tillbaka!"

Jag satt i cafeterian och försökte få i mig lite mat när Jessica satte sig bredvid mig. Jag hade knappt uppfattat orden hon sagt till mig, men stelnade till ändå. Cullens? Tillbaka?

"Världen anropar Bella"

Jess vinkade med sin hand bara några centimeter ifrån mig.

"Ta det lugnt, jag hör dig"

Hon tittade förbryllat på mig.

"Och..?"

"Vadå?"

Hon svarade inte utan tittade på någonting bakom min rygg. Jag skulle just vända mig om och se efter vad som var så intressant när Jess tog tag i min arm.

"Tro mig, du vill inte se vad som är bakom dig"

Jag förstod vad hon hade sett och jag höll med henne. Jag vill inte se dem.

"De tittar på dig, Bella"

Jess slet inte ögonen ifrån Cullens och informerade mig om varje rörelse _han_ gjorde.

"Jess, jag vill faktiskt inte veta"

Hon ryckte på axlarna och tittade bort från dem. Äntligen.

"Nu kommer Collin"

Jag tittade upp, och log.

"Hej älskling"

Han kysste mig innan han satte sig bredvid mig.

"Hej"

Han tog min hand och höll den hårt i sin.

"Så, hur har din dag varit hittills?"

"Bra"

Jess tyckte inte att det räckte med "bra" som svar.

"Bellas expojkvän är tillbaka"

Collin ryste till. Jag hade berättat allting för honom. Förutom det att min expojkvän är vampyr.

"Han tittar fortfarande på dig, Bella"

"Jess, låt honom titta, jag bryr mig inte"

Hon ryckte på axlarna igen. Sedan började hon äta och Collin följde hennes exempel. Efter några minuter kände jag att jag mådde illa helt plötsligt.

"Hur mår du?"

Collin tittade ängsligt på mig.

"Jag vet inte, jag mår lite illa"

"Ska jag köra hem dig?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag behöver nog bara lite frisk luft"

Jag reste mig upp, sa hejdå till alla vid bordet och började gå mot dörrarna. Jag visste att _han_ eller någon annan i hans familj skulle följa efter mig ut.

"Bella, vänta"

Rätt. Jag vände mig om och där stod Alice. Hon hade varit min bästa vän, eller faktiskt mer som en syster, och det gjorde ont att se henne.

"Vad vill du?"

Jag snäste mot henne men hon log bara, vilket gjorde mig ännu argare.

"Bella, sluta spela arg. Du vet att du aldrig har varit speciellt bra på skådespeleri"

Nu blev jag riktigt rasande. Vadå spela?! Har jag inte rätt att vara arg när de LÄMNADE mig?!

"Jag spelar inte arg, jag är arg. Och jag har all rätt att vara det"

Hon suckade.

"Jag vet"

"Ni lämnade mig"

Jag funderade på att gå därifrån, men visste att det inte skulle tjäna någonting till. Hon skulle hinna ikapp mig. Det var lika bra att få det överstökat.

"Om du bara visste.."

Hon viskade så tyst att jag knappt hörde vad hon sa.

"Visste vadå?! Räcker det inte med att jag vet hur mycket jag älskade er och hur mycket ni betydde för mig. Hur mycket jag ville bli en del av er familj och hur ont det gjorde i mig när ni lämnade mig. Tro mig, Alice, jag vet tillräckligt mycket redan"

Alice stod som en staty och jag kunde se smärtan i hennes ansikte. För en sekund ville jag bara kasta mig i hennes famn, gråta och berätta för henne hur mycket jag har saknat henne. Men jag tvingade mig själv att stå kvar där jag stod. En meter ifrån henne, fast det kunde lika gärna ha varit tusentals mil.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga, Bella.."

Håll käft då.

"Var tyst då och lämna mig ifred"

Jag vände mig om och började gå. Jag ville inte möta Alice blick igen. Jag visste att mina tårar var nära och att jag var tvungen att komma härifrån. Automatiskt gick jag till skolans expedition och talade om att jag mådde illa och att jag skulle åka hem. Jag skyndade mig till min pickup, det hade börjat regna och jag ville inte bli blöt. När jag äntligen kom hem sprang jag mot huset och in genom dörren. Tårarna var nära nu, det sved i mina ögon. När jag skulle hänga upp jackan på kroken hoppade jag till. För drygt två meter in i hallen stod _han_.


	2. Del 2

"Hej Bella"

Han stod där, han var lika perfekt som jag mindes honom.

"Försvinn"

Jag gick förbi honom in i vardagsrummet. Jag var rädd att jag skulle ramla ihop vilken sekund som helst så jag var tvungen att sätta mig ner. Det här var för mycket för mig.

"Sluta vara så otrevlig"

Han hade följt efter mig och ställt sig framför soffan där jag satt.

"Säg inte åt mig vad jag ska göra"

Till min förvåning var det väldigt lätt att vara otrevlig mot honom. Men jag antar att smärtan han orsakat hade blivit hat och ilska tillslut.

"Bella, jag är verkligen ledsen"

"Va bra, det borde du vara"

Jag la armarna i kors och han suckade.

"Jag kommer aldrig förlåta mig själv för att jag lämnade dig"

"Då har vi någonting gemensamt iallafall"

Jag vände bort blicken och tittade ut genom fönstret. Jag fick koncentrera mig på att hålla tårarna borta.

"Jag förstår om du hatar mig Bella, det gör jag verkligen. Men du ska veta.."

Vad fan är det de vill att jag ska veta hela tiden?! Räcker det inte med det jag redan vet?!

"Jag vill inte veta, Edward. Kommer du ihåg våra löften?"

Han tittade på mig, och han öppnade munnen för att säga något men jag hann före.

"Du lovade att det skulle bli som om du aldrig hade existerat. Som att det skulle hjälpa om du tog allting, alla foton, skivan? Tror du allvarligt att det blev som om du inte hade existerat när du försvann?"

Jag tog en paus för att andas, men fortsatte sen igen.

"Och så lovade du att det var den sista gången jag någonsin ser dig. Vad gör du här då? Du bröt dina löften. Jag har hållt mitt, jag hade inte gjort något ansvarslöst. Jag har varit rädd om mig"

Jag avbröt mig när jag såg smärtan i hans blick.

"Edward, dina ord har aldrig haft någon mening. De har ingen mening. Allt du någonsin sagt till mig har inte betytt ett skit"

Nu kunde jag inte hålla borta tårarna längre.

"Om du bara visste hur fel du har, Bella. Om du bara kunde förstå"

Det är alltid jag.

"Vad är det jag borde förstå då, Edward? Varför är det alltid mig det är fel på? Varför kan ingen försöka förstå hur jag kände mig när ni lämnade mig?"

Han svarade inte, utan sänkte bara blicken. Jag gjorde som han och tittade ner på mina knän.

"Edward, ni sårade mig. Du sårade mig. Räcker inte det? Varför kom ni tillbaka? Jag har precis börjat må bra igen, gjort som du bad mig. Gått vidare. Jag har Collin nu. Såra mig inte igen"

"Vi borde inte kommit tillbaka"

Jag tittade upp på honom, men han var inte där. Han var borta. Igen. Jag la mig i fosterställning i soffan. Jag kände hur min kropp skakade, hur mina tårar hejdlöst rann ner från mina kinder. Hålet i bröstet hade slitits upp igen och smärtan var olidlig. Varför gör han såhär mot mig? Varför låter jag honom göra såhär mot mig?


	3. Del 3

"Bells? Vakna"

Jag öppnade ögonen.

"Va?"

Jag blinkade några gånger tills min syn kom tillbaka.

"Åh, hej pappa"

Charlie stod lutad över mig med en bekymrad blick.

"De ringde från skolan och berättade att du inte mådde så bra"

Det är bara i Forks som skolan gör det. Jag fyller snart 19, jag kan ta hand om mig själv.

"Vet du att.. de.. är tillbaka?"

"Ja, jag har träffat dem"

Han granskade mig noga.

"Ta det lugnt pappa, jag är okej"

Jag tvingade fram ett leende på mina läppar.

"Du tar väl inte.. tillbaka honom? Du har ju Collin nu"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag ska inte ta tillbaka honom. Du kan vara lugn pappa"

Jag satte mig upp.

"Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Den är faktiskt bara strax efter ett.. När de berättade om Cullens på stationen och när de ringde från skolan så bestämde jag mig för att åka hem och titta till dig. Jag blev orolig"

Han blev faktiskt lite generad när han berättade det.

"Åh, pappa, jag är okej. Du kan åka tillbaka till jobbet nu"

Han log och smekte min kind.

"Bra, Bella. Ring mig om det är något, okej? Vad som helst. Jag kommer hem om du behöver mig"

Jag nickade.

"Tack pappa"

Han gick ut i hallen och jag hörde när han satte på sig sina skor. Charlie har blivit nästan lite överdrivet uppmärksam nu för tiden. Kanske var han rädd att jag skulle hamna i en zombieperiod igen. Men den tiden var över, eller?

"Hejdå Bells"

"Hejdå pappa"

Han smällde igen dörren. Och när jag hörde polisbilen köra ifrån utfarten gick jag upp till mitt rum. När jag hade öppnat dörren och tagit ett kliv in i mitt rum var jag tvungen att stanna. Ytterliggare en besökare.

"Esme, åh, Esme"

Jag blev förvånad över att se Esme i mitt rum, hon hade aldrig varit här förut. De enda gångerna jag träffat henne var i det stora vita huset. Hur som helst kunde jag inte hejda mig, utan jag sprang fram till henne och kastade mig i hennes armar.

"Bella, älskade Bella"

Jag kände hur tårarna började rinna igen.

"Se så, gumman. Gråt inte"

Hon drog med mig till min säng och hon satte sig ner med mig i knät.

"Jag har saknat dig så mycket"

Min röst skar sig på två ställen.

"Jag har saknat dig med Bella, tro mig, jag har saknat dig med"

Hon kramade mig hårt. Och mina tårar fortsatte rinna och jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Det fanns ingenting att säga, Esme hade inte lämnat mig. Edward hade beslutat det. Men jag var lika arg på Alice, för hon hade säkert sett mig. Det måste hon ha gjort. Hon måste ha sett mig lida, men inte gjort någonting. Esme var som en mamma för mig, och hon var den mest kärleksfulla personen på hela planeten. Jag visste att hon aldrig skulle göra mig illa eller såra mig.

"Edward berättade om erat möte"

"Esme, jag orkar verkligen inte prata om det"

"Jag vet det gumman"

Hon vaggade mig lite i sin famn.

"Men han har också ont, vet du"

Jag reste mig motvilligt upp. Edward? Ont? Knappast. Det var han som lämnade mig, det var han som valde det här. Han får skylla sig själv.

"Jag ska inte berätta varför han gjorde som han gjorde Bella, det tycker jag att han ska göra själv. När ni båda är redo för det. Men, du skulle nog inte vara så arg på honom om du visste varför"

Jag vände mig mot henne. Jag vet redan varför. Jag var inte tillräckligt bra för honom. Men det är lugnt, jag har Collin nu. Någon som jag kan stå bredvid samtidigt som jag känner att jag förtjänar att vara där. Jag hade aldrig förtjänat Edward, han hade alltid varit för bra för mig. För bra för att vara sann, det hade jag vetat hela tiden.

"Jaha, okej"

Hon reste sig upp och gick fram till mig. Hon kramade mig hårt, men inte så jättehårt ändå, jag kunde fortfarande andas.

"Förlåt, Bella"

Jag kramade henne tillbaka.

"Det är inte ditt fel"

Hon släppte mig.

"Jag måste nog gå nu"

Jag nickade.

"Hejdå Bella, hoppas vi ses snart igen"

Hon smekte min kind, sen var hon borta.

"Hejdå Esme"

Jag suckade. Skulle de någonsin låta mig vara?


	4. Del 4

Eftermiddagen flöt på ovanligt bra trots omständigheterna. När jag stod i köket och lagade mat ringde telefonen.

"Isabella Swan"

"Bella"

Det var Jess.

"Vart tog du vägen?"

"Illamåendet gick inte över, så jag åkte hem"

"Aha, okej"

Jag väntade på att hon skulle säga något mer.

"Bella, vet du? Du skulle sett Edward när du gick iväg.."

Kan de inte bara fatta att jag inte orkar?

"Jess, jag orkar inte prata om Edward"

"Jag visste det. Jag visste att du fortfarande älskar honom"

Hon hade rätt. Jag älskade honom fortfarande, hur mycket jag än ville hata honom. Men han ville inte ha min kärlek, han hade kastat bort den. Så nu fick Collin den istället. En bit av den iallafall, jag skulle aldrig våga älska någon så mycket som jag älskade Edward igen. Och om jag skulle vågat, skulle jag aldrig kunnat göra det.

"Bella, varför svarar du inte?"

"Åh, jag tänkte bara"

"Vad har du tänkt säga till Collin? Du kan inte älska två personer samtidigt, Bella"

"Jag ska inte säga någonting till Collin, och det ska inte du heller. Edward är mitt förflutna, Collin min nutid och framtid. Jag älskar honom"

"Okej"

Jessica lät besviken. Jag tror att hon hade hoppats på ett trangeldrama så hon hade fått något att skvallra om. Allt för skvaller.

"Jag måste fortsätta med maten, Charlie kommer hem snart"

"Okej. Men vi ses väl i skolan imorgon?"

"Ja, det gör vi"

Jag visste att jag inte kunde hålla på såhär. Jag kan inte skolka för att de är tillbaka. Inte såhär i slutet av terminen. Det var bara några månader kvar, sen skulle jag slippa träffa dem igen.

"Hejdå, Jess"

"Hejdå, Bella"

Jag la på och fortsatte med maten. När jag precis var klar och hade ställt upp maten på bordet hörde jag polisbilen köra in på uppfarten. Jag satte mig ner vid bordet och väntade på att pappa skulle komma in.

"Hej Bells"

Dörren hade öppnats och jag hörde Charlie komma in.

"Hej pappa, maten är klar"

Han kom in i köket och satte sig på stolen mittemot mig. Vi tog mat och började äta under tystnad. Efter en stund bestämde jag mig för att bryta den.

"Hur var din dag på jobbet?"

"Seg, det hände ingenting. Satt mest och spelade spel"

"Har du glömt att det är Forks vi bor i, pappa?"

Jag log.

"Jag gillar Forks"

Jag instämde.

"Jag också"

Vi fortsatte äta under tystnad och när vi var klara gick Charlie in i vardagsrummet för att titta på TV. Innan jag gick upp på mitt rum för att ringa Collin och göra läxorna, diskade jag.

"Hej älskling, jag saknade dig idag"

"Förlåt för att jag stack"

Jag satte mig i sängen med knäna tryckta mot bröstet. Det började göra ont igen.

"Hur mår du nu?"

"Jag mår okej. Jag kommer till skolan imorgon"

"Bra, skolan suger ännu mer utan dig"

Jag suckade.

"Vad är det?"

"Jag är bara trött"

"Redan?"

"Ja, jag sov knappt någonting inatt"

"Okej, men sov då, så ses vi imorgon"

"Okej, godnatt"

"Jag menar det, sov"

Jag ska försöka.

"Jag ska. Godnatt igen"

Jag skrattade lågt.

"Godnatt älskling. Älskar dig"

"Älskar dig"

Jag la på och kastade telefonen i sängen. Jag bestämde mig för att göra mina läxor, tråkigt nog. När jag var klar med det hoppade jag in i duschen. Det varma vattnet kändes skönt mot min hud, som om jag frusit. När jag hade duschat färdigt satte jag på mig pyjamas och skuttade ner från trappan.

"Ska du sova redan?"

"Ja, jag är trött"

Han tittade förstående på mig.

"Det har varit en lång dag för dig, visst har det?"

Jag nickade, men sa ingenting.

"Ahja, godnatt då gumman"

"Godnatt pappa"

Jag gick upp för trappan igen och in till mitt rum. En sekund trodde jag att det skulle stå ytterliggare en besökare i mitt rum, men till min lättnad var rummet tyst. Jag la mig under täcket och kröp ihop till en boll. Jag stängde mina ögon men allt jag såg var Edward. Jag försökte byta ut bilden av honom mot en bild av Collin, men det gick inte så bra. Så jag öppnade ögonen och stirrade in i väggen. Jag vet inte hur länge jag gjorde det, men tillslut somnade jag iallafall.


	5. Del 5

Resten av veckan gick ganska fort. Precis som när jag hade börjat här, var Edward inte i skolan. Men någonting sa mig att det inte var av samma anledning som sist. Men jag orkade faktiskt inte bry mig. Allting var som nästan som vanligt igen, förutom blickarna Alice, Rosalie, Emmett och Jasper gav mig varje dag i cafeterian. Jag tolkade det som att de var sura på mig, för att jag inte tog tillbaka deras bror. Men, det är inte så enkelt som de tror att det är.

När skolklockan äntligen ringde på fredagseftermiddagen gick jag snabbt mot parkeringen för att åka hem, som alla andra eftermiddagar. Collin skulle komma hem till mig senare, vi skulle ha filmkväll. Charlie skulle till Billy Black och spela poker.

När jag kom in genom dörren slängde jag av mig väskan, jackan och skorna och skyndade mig upp för trappan. Jag kastade mig in i duschen och när jag var klar klädde jag på mig och sminkade mig. Jag skulle inte behöva laga mat idag, Charlie skulle åka till La Push direkt efter jobbet och äta där. Antagligen skulle de beställa pizza. När jag var klar tittade jag på klockan. En halvtimme kvar tills Collin skulle komma. Jag bestämde mig för att slå på datorn, jag hade inte svarat på min mammas senaste mejl.

När datorn äntligen kom igång gick jag direkt in på mejlen. Till min häpnad hade jag fått ett till mejl, men inte får Renée. Jag klickade in på det och skakade medan det laddade.

_Bella,_

_Vi måste prata. Snälla, hör av dig._

_Jag bits inte._

_Edward_

Jag log åt den sista meningen. Han försökte skämta till det, och han lyckades. Men, hur hade han fått tag i min mejladress? Det tog några sekunder innan jag mindes att han hade suttit bakom mig och läst när jag hade mejlat mamma förut. Han måste ha sett den då. Jag ryckte på axlarna, raderade mejlet och klickade in på mammas mejl. Jag läste snabbt igenom det en gång och började sen skriva. När jag hade skickat iväg mejlet stängde jag av datorn och gick ner från trappan. Jag bestämde mig för att titta lite på TV tills Collin dök upp. Jag zappade mellan kanalerna då det inte fanns något bra på TV. Efter något som kändes som en evighet knackade det på dörren.

"Kom in, Collin"

Samtidigt som jag reste mig upp öppnades dörren. Jag sprang mot dörren och kastade armarna om honom.

"Ta det lugnt, Bell"

Han la armarna runt mig och jag kysste honom.

"Glöm inte bort att andas älskling"

Jag ignorerade honom och snart tuppade jag av. Han fångade upp mig i sina armar och bar in mig till soffan. Det märktes att det inte var lika lätt för honom att bär min vikt som det hade varit för Edward och resten av hans familj. Men Collin var ju ingen vampyr.

"Vad ska vi se för film?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Vet inte, någon skräckis"

Han gick till bokhyllan där vi hade filmerna.

"Blir den här bra? Du har både ettan, tvåan och trean"

Han höll upp den första SAW-filmen.

"Det blir perfekt"

Jag pallade inte med någon romantisk film just nu. Och förresten så var det mysigare att titta på skräckfilmer. Det krävdes mycket för att skrämma mig, dock.

"Sådär"

Collin hade stoppat in skivan i dvdn och la sig i soffan bredvid mig. Han startade filmen med hjälp av kontrollen. Den var faktiskt rätt äcklig, och på de värsta ställena gömde jag ansiktet i Collin medan han höll om mig. Jag kände mig förvånadsvärt trygg i hans armar, men visste att det finns saker han inte kan skydda mig mot.

"Ska vi se tvåan också?"

Han tittade på mig när filmen var slut. Jag nickade bara och han hoppade upp ur soffan och bytte film i dvdn. Sen la han sig hos mig i soffan igen. Vi tittade på filmen och det var likadant med den här som med den första. När det blev för läskigt gömde jag mitt ansikte i Collin. När filmen var slut satte sig Collin upp i soffan.

"Är du hungrig? Vi borde verkligen äta något"

Jag var faktiskt lite hungrig, så jag nickade och drog med honom ut i köket. Jag gjorde i ordning något att äta medan Collin satt på en av stolarna vid bordet och berättade om någon resa han hade gjort tillsammans med sin familj. Jag lyssnade faktiskt inte så speciellt mycket. När maten var klar och vi hade ätit upp gick vi in i vardagsrummet för att se på den tredje filmen. Innan vi ens hade sett halva filmen, somnade jag med Collins armar runt mig.


	6. Del 6

Resten av helgen gick jättefort och innan jag hann blinka var det måndag igen. Eller, nästan. Jag slängde i mig frukosten, ställde disken på bänken och skyndade mig ut till min pickup. Jag hann till skolan precis i tid.

"Edward är i skolan idag, jag såg honom förut"

Jess som satt bredvid mig viskade i mitt öra. Jag skakade bara på huvudet, ville inte veta. Jag hoppas att han inte pratar med mig idag.

Det var först när jag satt i cafeterian som jag såg honom, och trots att jag bara tittade åt hans håll i någon sekund lyckades han möta min blick. Jag tittade genast bort och gick och satte mig mellan Collin och Jessica.

"Jag gillar inte det sättet som Cullen tittar på dig"

Jag ryckte bara på axlarna och började äta på mitt äpple. Nästa gång jag tittade mot Cullens bord såg jag att det var tomt. Alice och Edward hade tydligen gått, utan att jag hade märkt det. När jag hade ätit upp, kysste jag Collin snabbt på kinden, sa hejdå till de andra och skyndade mig iväg mot lektionsalen. Collin skulle ha idrott, och jag skulle ha biologi.. med Edward.

När jag svängde runt hörnet så jag kunde se dörren till salen, stannade jag. Där stod han. Han lutade sig mot väggen och blundade. I ena handen höll han något som såg ut som ett cdfodral. Jag gick fram mot honom och ställde mig mittemot honom utan att titta på honom.

"Hej"

Jag tittade upp och såg att han stod precis framför mig.

"Hej"

Undra vad han vill nu då?

"Har du sett mitt mejl?"

Jag nickade.

"Varför svarade du inte?"

Han såg sorgset på mig.

"Jag vet inte Edward.. Det är inte så lätt"

"Det har det aldrig varit"

Jag höll med honom, vårat förhållande hade aldrig varit lätt.

"Det var nog aldrig meningen att vi skulle vara varandras"

Han spände blicken i mig, och det fick mig titta ner.

"Är det vad du tycker?"

Jag tittade inte upp, rädd för att möta hans blick. Jag visste hur hans blick såg ut när han använde den rösten.

"Jag vet inte Edward. Men jag vet att du lämnade mig och att jag har Collin nu"

Han sträckte ut sin fria hand och tog min i den. Trots att det var länge sen han höll i min hand senast, kändes det som om det var alldeles nyss. Jag gillade det, även fast jag inte borde. Jag tittade upp på honom, såg in i hans guldbruna ögon.

"Ehm.. Det här är fel"

Jag släppte hans hand.

"Förlåt"

Jag svarade inte.

"Kan du göra mig en tjänst?"

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra?"

Han sträckte ut cdfodralet mot mig.

"Här. Lyssna på den, snälla"

Jag nickade och tog emot det.

Efter det fick vi ingen chans att prata mer med varandra, eller ah.. Edward fick ingen chans att prata med mig. Men jag skulle göra som han bad mig och lyssna på skivan, när jag kom hem.

Resten av dagen gick fort och när jag kom hem skyndade jag mig upp på mitt rum med cdfodralet i handen. Jag var riktigt nyfiken på vad det var han ville att jag skulle höra. Jag stoppade ivrigt in skivan i cdspelaren och tryckte på play. Musiken som spelades ur högtalarna var sorgsen.. Pianomusik. Jag antog att han hade skrivit låten själv. Det förvånade mig när jag hörde honom sjunga också. Jag hade aldrig hört honom göra det förut.

_I heard that you've been asking about me_

_Least that's the word on the street_

_I just don't know what to believe_

_Why was I dumb enough to leave?_

Fråga inte mig..

_  
I saw you with him today_

_The boy who took my place_

_You seemed so much happier with me_

_But maybe that's just the way I want it to be_

Jag var lyckligare med dig, Edward. Hur mycket jag än vill kan jag inte förneka det. Jag hade aldrig varit så lycklig som jag varit med Edward. Och skulle aldrig bli det heller.

_  
But it's just another one of those days_

_The way you made it all feel so right_

_The way you fit into my arms at night_

_I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life_

Jag också.. Jag glömmer det aldrig.

_  
But it's just another one of those days_

_I can't help but feel a little upset_

_About the thing you and I never had_

_I had the world, but instead threw it all away_

Skyll dig själv.

_  
Now, it's just another one of those days_

_  
So tell me what happens next_

_It's out of my hands, I guess_

_I just don't know what to believe_

_Why don't you tell me to believe_

Vad finns det att tro på? Dig och mig.. Jag vill tro, men det går inte.

_  
Why did you let me leave_

_It's not the way it's gotta be_

Vad skulle jag gjort? Den där dagen i skogen? Jag hade knappast kunnat hindra dig. Du hade gått ändå, vad jag än hade sagt.

_  
What's the wrong with me_

_Why don't you tell me to believe_

_Why did you let me leave_

_Is that the way this has to be_

Nu kunde jag inte hålla borta tårarna längre. Var det verkligen det här jag vill? Är Collin verkligen rätt val? Ja. Men ju mer jag tänkte på det desto osäkrare blev jag.

_  
But it's just another one of those days_

_The way you made it all feel so right_

_The way you fit into my arms at night_

_I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life_

_  
But it's just another one of those days_

_I can't help but feel a little upset_

_About the things you and I never had_

_I had the world, but instead threw it all away_

_  
Now it's just another one of those days_

När låten var slut bröt jag ut i en gråtattack. Varför hade det blivit såhär? Varför hade han lämnat mig? Varför hade han kommit tillbaka när jag precis hade börjat vänja mig? Han har vänt mitt liv upp och ner tre gånger nu. Jag vet inte om jag orkar en fjärde.

"Bella?"

Jag stelnade till. Edward?

* * *

  
Låt: A cinderella story - Plain White T's


	7. Del 7

Jag torkade mina tårar så gott jag kunde med armen och tittade sen åt det håll som rösten kommit ifrån. Och där stod han, i mitten av mitt rum, med ett ansiktsuttryck som jag inte kunde tolka.

"Åh"

Jag fick inte fram ett ord till. Jag skämdes över att han hade hittat mig såhär. Vad hände med mitt iskalla jag? Hur kunde jag gråta över honom? Jag hade lovat mig själv att aldrig någonsin fälla en tår på grund av Cullens igen. Åtminstone inte såhär. Jag kan inte ta tillbaka honom, jag får inte ta tillbaka honom.

"Varför gråter du?"

Han satte sig ner på golvet bredvid mig.

"Lite ledsen bara"

Jag torkade bort ytterliggare några tårar.

"Du saknar mig"

"Nej"

Men jag lät inte övertygande. Inte längre.

"Varför gråter du då?"

"För att jag är arg på dig. Först kom du in i mitt liv, och gjorde mig till världens lyckligaste. Sen, lämnade du mig och förstörde precis allting. Och nu, när jag nästan har byggt upp allting igen kommer du tillbaka och krossar det. Förstår du inte?"

Jag nästan skrek åt honom, utan att förstå varför. Jag ville inte såra honom. Jag ville att han skulle vara lycklig. Men, det jag sa var ändå sant. Jag måste tänka på Collin, han skulle aldrig kunna göra någonting sånt här mot mig.

"Jo, det skulle han faktiskt kunna"

Va? Hur kunde han veta vad jag tänkte? Han kunde ju inte läsa mina tankar. Alla andras, förutom mina. Han skrattade till, men det fanns ingen glädje i hans skratt.

"Jag kan inte läsa dina tankar Bella, men du har blivit lätt att tolka"

"Aha"

Han smekte min kind för att torka den sista tåren.

"Är du verkligen lycklig såhär Bella?"

Jag nickade. Lycklig var jag allt, men inte så lycklig som jag var med honom.

"Varför gråter du då? Om du är lycklig borde du le och skratta"

Jag tvingade fram ett leende.

"Inte ens en blind skulle gå på det där"

"Men jag är lycklig, Edward"

Han skrockade.

"Hur är det med dig? Är du lycklig?"

Han reste sig upp och tittade på mig.

"Spelar det någon roll?"

Och sen försvann han.

Och det var den sista gången jag såg honom på väldigt länge, kändes det som iallafall. Han kom inte till skolan och varje dag blängde Alice på mig i cafeterian. Jag ignorerade henne så gott jag kunde, men visste att jag skulle vara tvungen att prata med henne någon gång. Skivan jag fått av Edward låg fortfarande i cdspelaren, men jag spelade den aldrig. På dagarna efter skolan umgicks jag mest med Collin, Jessica och Mike, när jag inte gjorde läxorna eller lagade mat till Charlie. Jag tänkte inte alls mycket på Edward, även om jag drömde om honom nästan varje natt. Jag tror att drömmarna betyder någonting, men orkar inte lista ut vad.

Tre veckor efter att jag såg Edward senast satt jag i cafeterian med mina vänner, då Alice kom fram till mig.

"Bella, vi måste prata"

"Måste vi?"

"Ja"

Jag blängde på henne.

"Prata på"

"Ensamma, tack"

Jag sneglade på Collin men han ignorerade mig så jag ryckte bara på axlarna och reste mig upp. Alice tog tag i min arm och drog med mig ut från cafeterian, bort från alla nyfikna blickar.

"Vad är det?"

"Det är Edward"

Mitt hjärta slutade slå i några sekunder. Vad är det med Edward?!

"Vad har hänt?"

"Du måste följa med mig hem, Bella. Snälla. Han bara ligger där, säger ingenting. Carlisle tror att det är väldigt allvarligt. Han tittar inte ens på oss när vi försöker prata med honom"

Jag tittade på henne med stora ögon och det syndes på henne hur orolig hon var för honom. Det måste verkligen vara allvarligt.

"Och jag ser syner där han försöker ta livet av sig. Han åker till Italien, ber Volturi döda honom. Om de säger nej planerar han att tvinga de göra det. Men han är för svag för att orka göra någonting. Han har inte jagat på snart en månad"

Jag kunde inte tänka. Vad håller han på med?! Han får inte.

"Snälla Bella, du måste följa med mig hem.. Prata med honom"

Jag tvekade inte utan tog tag i Alice arm och drog med henne mot parkeringsplatsen. Jag hade antagligen inte lyckats dra med henne om hon inte hade låtit mig göra det.


	8. Del 8

Jag kastade mig in i passagerarsätet på Edwards volvo och Alice satte sig snabbt bredvid mig. Medan jag satte på mig säkerhetsbältet körde hon ut från skolans parkeringsplats. Vi satt tysta medan vi såg staden försvinna bakom oss, och jag ville säga någonting för att bryta tystnaden. Men vad skulle jag säga? Vad finns det att säga? Det som har hänt går inte att ändra på, hur mycket jag än saknade henne.

"Bella, det är verkligen snällt att du följde med"

Hade jag ens något val? Jag ville inte att Edward skulle lida.

"Inga problem"

Alice körde verkligen snabbt. Lika snabbt som jag mindes att Edward hade gjort. Jag brukade vara rädd för att åka i den här hastigheten, men konstigt nog gjorde jag inte det nu. Träden vid vägkanten flög förbi och regnet piskade mot framrutan. Efter någon minut svängde Alice in på den lilla skogsvägen som ledde fram till det stora vita huset. Det kändes som en evighet sen jag var här sist.

"Framme"

Alice körde in i garaget och stängde av motorn. Vi klev ur bilen och skyndade oss till huset. Alice öppnade dörren och gjorde en gest åt mig gå in. Det var sig likt, varenda detalj var som jag mindes det. Det förvånade mig hur hemma jag kände mig här.

"Hej Bella, tack för att du kom"

Jag hade inte lagt märke till att Carlisle stod några meter ifrån mig förrän jag hade hört hans välbekanta röst. Bakom honom stod Esme och hon log mot mig.

"Det är lugnt. Men kan vi få det här överstökat nu? Var är han?"

"Han är uppe, i sitt rum"

Jag började gå mot trappan och jag visste att Carlisle, Esme och Alice följde efter mig.

"Jasper är inne hos honom. Han försöker kontrollera Edwards känslor, göra honom lugnare. Men av någon konstig anledning fungerar det inte"

Carlisle lät väldigt bekymrad och jag insåg att det var allvarligare än vad jag trodde. Jag fortsatte mot hans rum med snabbare steg, men när jag kom fram till dörren tvekade jag. Då kände jag en iskall hand på min axel.

"Det är okej, ta den tid du behöver"

Esme stod bakom mig och trots det hon sa visste jag att hon ville att jag skulle skynda mig. Hon var orolig för sin son, det kunde jag inte tvivla på. De var alla oroliga för honom. Jag också. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och öppnade försiktigt dörren och klev in. Hans rum var sig likt. De vita tapeterna, de guldgula gardinerna och mattan på golvet som hade samma färg. Bokhyllan med världens största privata cdsamling stod kvar där den hade stått förut. Soffan hade de dock flyttat på, den stod intryckt mot väggen för att göra plats åt en säng. Jasper satt i soffan, men han tittade inte upp på oss när vi kom in. Han såg ut att vara koncentrerad, samtidigt som jag trodde att han skulle gå sönder av smärta. Jag gick fram till sängen där han låg och när jag såg hans ansikte kunde jag inte låta bli att rysa. Så mycket smärta. På grund av mig.

"Hej Edward"

Han satte sig långsamt upp och tittade mig i ögonen. Hans ögon var svartare än den mörkaste natt och jag visste att han var törstig. Jag visste att mitt blod var det mest lockande för honom i hela världen, och att jag egentligen borde vara rädd över att vara här. Men det var jag inte. Jag tvingade mig själv att inte vara det.

"Hej Bella"

Han drog upp munnen i ett leende som gjorde att hans tänder blottades. Jag hann se en skymt av de vassa tänderna bredvid hans framtänder. Innan jag hann blinka drogs jag bort från honom och jag hörde mig själv skrika att de skulle låta mig vara. Jag ville vara hos honom. Jag ville inte vara någon annanstans i hela världen, det hade jag vetat hela tiden. Collin hade aldrig varit en bra idé. Jag kunde aldrig älska någon annan än Edward, inte på det sättet. Och mitt hjärta hade jag gett till Edward, innan han försvann, och jag hade aldrig fått det tillbaka. Jag hade aldrig tagit det tillbaka. Mitt hjärta tillhörde Edward och det skulle det alltid göra.

"Släpp fram mig till honom"

Tårarna rann ner från mina kinder och gjorde att jag knappt kunde se någonting. Jag kunde inte ens se vems armar som hölls runt min kropp, vilka som stod hukade framför mig. Jag hade blivit blind, av tårar.

"Det var fel av oss att ta med henne hit när du är i det här tillståndet Edward"

Jag hörde knappt orden Carlisle uttalade, det var någon som överröstade honom. Någon skrek ett gällt skrik av smärta. Det tog några sekunder innan jag insåg att 'någon' var jag. Jag ville att de armar som höll i mig skulle släppa mig, jag ville att alla som var i det här rummet skulle försvinna. Alla utom Edward.

"Kör hem henne, Alice, nu"

Trots mina skrik kunde jag höra hans röst lika tydlig som om det hade varit tyst. Men, vad var det han hade sagt? Bad han Alice.. köra hem mig? Varför?! Jag var ju här, där jag hör hemma. Med honom. Jag älskar honom. Jag vill inte hem, jag vill vara hos honom. Innan jag hann reagera lyfte någon upp mig i famnen och sen ven luften förbi mig. Plötsligt satt jag i Edwards Volvo igen och en sekund senare satt Alice bredvid mig. Jag öppnade dörren, kastade mig ut ur bilen. Jag började springa mot huset, men det var förgäves. Alice kom ikapp mig på bara någon sekund och tog tag i mina armar. Jag var fast igen. Men jag skrek, drog i hennes armar, försökte komma loss. Plötsligt släppte hon mig och jag började springa igen, rätt in i en stenmur. Jag hade inte sett Emmett genom mina tårar. Jag la armarna runt honom och snyftade mot hans gigantiska kropp.

"Snälla, ta mig till Edward igen, jag måste till Edward"

"Det är nog ingen bra idé, Bella, om du inte vill bli mat"

Han drog med mig till bilen, öppnade en av dörrarna och föste in mig i sätet. Jag hade inte märkt att han hade öppnad bakdörren, och inte passagerardörren. Han gjorde en gest åt mig att flytta in mig. Jag gjorde motvilligt som han ville och han satte sig bredvid mig. Han la armarna i ett stenhårt grepp om mig medan Alice satte sig i förarsätet och startade motorn.

"Det är okej Bella, du är snart hemma igen"

Alice trampade på gasen och snart lämnade vi det vita huset bakom oss. Skogen flög förbi på båda sidor av bilen, men tårarna gjorde att jag inte kunde se annat än gröna prickar.


	9. Del 9

Alice saktade farten när hon körde in på min gata. Hon stannade bilen utanför huset. Och när hon stängde av den spinnande motorn släppte Emmett taget om mig, vilket jag var glad över.

"Jag följer med dig in, Bella"

Hon öppnade dörren och klev ut. Efter bara någon sekund öppnade hon dörren på min sida och sträckte in en hand. Jag tog den motvilligt och hon hjälpte mig ut ur bilen.

"Du behöver inte följa med. Jag klarar mig bra själv"

Jag hade lugnat ner mig under bilresan och kunde prata igen. Hon tittade förbryllat på mig med stora ögon.

"Tror du att jag tänker lämna dig ensam i det här tillståndet?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har varit med om värre förut"

Hon ignorerade mig och vände sig mot Emmett som också hade kommit ut ur bilen. Medan hon sa något till honom började jag gå mot dörren på ostadiga ben, men jag hann inte komma fram till den förrän Alice stod och höll upp den. När jag gick in i huset hörde jag volvon åka iväg. Jag slängde av mig skorna och kastade jackan på golvet, utan att titta mig omkring. Jag visste att det var stökigt och att jag borde städa, men det fick vänta tills imorgon eller någon annan dag. Jag orkade helt enkelt inte nu. Jag ville inte ens vara här, jag borde inte vara här. Jag borde vara hos Edward. Han behöver mig, och jag behöver honom. Jag började gå mot trappan och jag visste att Alice följde efter mig. Jag kunde höra hennes klingande röst, men brydde mig inte om var hon sa. När jag kom in i mitt rum slängde jag mig på sängen och blundade.

"Är det någonting jag kan göra för dig? Jag kan.."

Jag ignorerade henne. Jag orkade inte lyssna. Jag tänkte på det som hänt idag, och försökte lista ut varför jag inte fick stanna hos Edward. Han var törstig, än sen? Han skulle aldrig skada mig, det vet jag. Han kan kontrollera sig. Medan jag låg där måste jag ha somnat, och när jag vaknade var allting tyst, förutom vinden som härjade utanför mitt fönster. Och Charlies snarkningar.

"Åh"

Jag flämtade till. Hur länge hade jag sovit? Jag tittade på klockan, den var strax efter tre på natten. Jag visste inte riktigt när jag hade somnat, men chansade på att jag hade sovit i cirka tolv timmar, minst iallafall. Jag skulle omöjligt kunna somna om. Medan jag låg där, lät timmarna gå och väntade på att det skulle bli morgon tänkte jag på Collin. Vad hade han trott när jag bara försvann ifrån skolan sådär? Hade han förstått? Jag visste att om han hade det hade han inte mått särskilt bra idag. Tack vare mig.

Jag tänkte tillbaka på när vi träffades första gången. En månad eller så efter att Edward och hans familj hade lämnat mig flyttade Collin hit. Han började skolan och blev väldigt populär från första dagen. Trots det och att han såg väldigt bra ut hade knappt lagt märke till honom, men han hade lagt märke till mig. Någon vecka senare när jag gick ensam i korridoren, kom han fram till mig och började prata med mig. Han hade varit väldigt trevlig och jag hade "fastnat" för honom direkt. Men i början hade det bara varit vänskap, men två månader senare, hade det sakta blivit mer. Kärlek. Vilket Collin hade velat hela tiden.

När klockan tillslut ringde hoppade jag upp ur sängen, glad över att det äntligen var morgon. När jag gjorde mig i ordning kom jag på att pickupen stod kvar på skolans parkering. Jag skulle precis ringa Collin för att be honom hämta upp mig på vägen, när jag tittade ut genom fönstret och såg att min pickup stod parkerad på uppfarten. Jag borde inte ha blivit så förvånad som jag blev. Det här hade hänt förut. Jag satte på mig skorna och jackan innan jag gick ut i regnet. Jag halvsprang till min pickup. Nycklarna låg förarsätet tillsammans med en lapp.

_Jag körde hem din pickup, jag vet att du inte tycker om att förklara för Charlie. Jag hoppas du mår bättre nu iallafall._

_Alice  
_

När jag kom till skolan var parkeringsplatsen nästan full. Jag parkerade i en tom ficka och när jag klev ut fick jag syn på den silverfärgade volvon. Jag stelnade till, men det var inte över att jag hade sett bilen. Det var för att han stod lutad mot den. Hans ögon var inte svarta längre, det kunde jag till och med på avstånd se. Ingenting annat existerade den stunden jag såg honom. Hela världen stannade upp medan jag försökte gå fram mot honom. När jag bara stod någon meter ifrån honom stannade jag. Jag tittade på honom, försökte läsa hans ansiktsuttryck, utan att lyckas. Jag öppnade munnen, men fick inte fram ett ord. Han är för perfekt.

"Hej"

Jag fick koncentrera mig för att få fram hälsningen. Han svarade inte, han såg inte ens på mig. Vad är det med honom? Varför pratar han inte med mig? Sen vände han sig om, utan att möta min blick och började gå mot skolbyggnaden. Jag kände smärtan hugga till i bröstet igen men gjorde allt för att ignorera den. Varför behandlar han mig såhär? Som luft.


	10. Del 10

Skoldagen gick saktare än vanligt. Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på Edward, och det som hade hänt tidigare på morgonen. På spanskan, då jag satt bredvid Jess, lutade hon sig mot mig för att prata med mig. Antagligen om gårdagen.

"Vart tog du vägen med Alice Cullen igår? Du försvann"

Vad skulle jag svara? Jag bestämde mig för att berätta sanningen, en del av den iallafall.

"Jag åkte med henne hem till dem. Edward betedde sig konstigt, så hon bad mig prata med honom"

Jag tittade på Jess och hennes ögon blev stora som fotbollar. Nästan.

"Va? Vad hände? Va sa ni?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingenting speciellt, han ville inte prata med mig"

Det var inte riktigt så det hade varit, men jag kunde inte berätta hela sanningen för Jessica utan att avslöja vampyrfamiljens hemlighet. När lektionen var slut gick jag mot cafeterian tillsammans med Jess. Vi mötte Collin på vägen.

"Hej älskling, vart tog du vägen igår?"

Han kysste mig.

"Hej"

Jag bestämde mig för att vara ärlig och berätta sanningen för honom också, det hände ju ingenting. Förutom mitt utbrott, och att jag kommit på att jag inte kunde tillhöra någon annan än Edward. När vi hade tagit oss mat och betalat för den satte vi oss ner vid vårat vanliga bord tillsammans med våra andra vänner. Vid Cullens bord satt Edward och Alice med två brickor fulla med mat jag visste att de inte skulle äta. Edward mötte min blick en gång, men tittade bort direkt. Och jag bestämde mig för att jag skulle prata med honom på biologin.

När vi hade ätit upp följde Collin mig till lektionsalen. Den här gången stod inte Edward vid dörren och väntade, vilket gjorde mig både glad och besviken. Vi stannade en meter ifrån dörren och Collin tittade på mig.

"Bell, vad är det? Du ser inte ut att må så bra"

Han smekte min kind. Jag tittade ner i marken.

"Det är okej"

Han tog sin hand under min haka för att lyfta upp mitt ansikte.

"Är det säkert?"

"Ja"

Han la armarna om mig och drog mig intill sig. Han kysste mig länge. När han tillslut avslutade kyssen såg jag att Edward hade kommit. Collin sneglade på honom och log.

"Vi ses efter skolan, älskling"

Collin kysste mig snabbt igen innan han skyndade sig iväg. När han var utom synhåll vände jag mig mot Edward. Hans ansikte var lika uttryckslöst som imorse, men hans ögon såg varma ut. Med tanke på hur svarta de hade varit igår, måste han ha jagat inatt. För att kunna komma tillbaka till skolan. Han såg på mig i några sekunder då och då, men han sa ingenting.

När lektionen började satte han sig ner vid sin plats bredvid min. Men han såg till att sitta så långt ifrån mig som möjligt, som han hade gjort efter att han hade räddat mig från att bli krossad av Tylers van för ett år sen. Jag undrar om han skulle rädda mig nu om det skulle upprepas. Läraren gav oss tyvärr enskilda uppgifter idag, jag hade hoppats på att vi skulle jobba i par.

"Edward?"

Jag vände mig mot honom och han låtsades se koncentrerad ut. Jag visste att han kunde allt det här i sömnen.

"Snälla, Edward, prata med mig"

Han fortsatte ignorera mig. Han tänkte tydligen inte prata med mig nu heller. När lektionen var slut skyndade han sig ut i salen och jag sprang efter honom.

"Edward, vänta"

Han fortsatte gå, och han ökade takten. Jag visste att han kunde komma undan mig hur lätt som helst, men han är tvungen att behärska sin hastighet här. Han styrde mot parkeringen och jag följde efter honom. Han gick fram till sin bil och satte sig, och jag hann precis öppna passagerardörren och sätta mig bredvid honom. Otroligt.

"Gå ur min bil nu, Bella"

Jag tittade på honom och han såg väldigt arg ut. Men jag ignorerade hans ord.

"Jag vill ha en förklaring till varför du gör såhär"

Han fnös och skakade på huvudet, sen tittade han på mig.

"Jag är farlig för dig Bella, förstår du inte det?!"

Jag protesterade.

"Nej, du skulle aldrig göra mig illa"

"Jag tror att jag redan har gjort det. Gå ur min bil nu"

Jag kunde inte göra något annat än lyda honom. Vad skulle jag göra? Han ville inte ha mig där, det märktes tydligt. Jag öppnade dörren och klev ut. Det hade börjat ösregna. Jag skyndade mig till skolbyggnaden, så fort jag kunde röra mig efter det som just hänt. När jag kom in var jag så blöt att jag lika gärna kunde ha badat med kläderna på.


	11. Del 11

När jag kom hem samma eftermiddag, efter att ha övertalat Collin om att jag inte kunde vara med honom idag, som vi hade bestämt, hoppade jag in i en varm dusch. Efter att jag hade blivit utkastad ur Edwards bil och blivit dyngsur medan jag gick tillbaka till skolan, hade jag hackat tänder tills nu. Collin blev lite sur när jag avbokade våra planer. Jag hade skyllt på att huset behövde städas och att jag inte hade sett Charlie på flera dagar. Det var faktiskt sant, men det var inte hela sanningen. Jag var tvungen att vara själv, var tvungen att tänka. Jag orkade inte vara bland människor (eller vampyrer) just nu. Det hade blivit för mycket.

När jag hade duschat klart bytte jag om till mjukiskläder, jag skulle ändå inte gå ut något mer idag. Eller träffa någon annan än pappa. Jag började iallafall städa huset och efter ungefär två timmar var jag klar. Då började jag med maten. Jag hade inte lagat mat till Charlie på jättelänge, kändes det som, och jag fylldes av skuldkänslor. Jag hade inte ens brytt mig om att fråga om han hade ätit något. När jag hörde polisbilen svänga in på uppfarten var jag nästan klar med maten. Korvstroganofen skulle bara koka lite till, riset var redan klart. Jag var inte så speciellt förtjust i den här maten, men Charlie älskade den. Att laga hans favoritmat gjorde att mina skuldkänslor minskade en aning.

"Hej pappa"

Jag vände mig glatt mot pappa när han kom in i köket efter att ha tagit av sig sin polisjacka.

"Åh, vad det luktar gott"

När maten var klar serverade jag honom först innan jag satte mig ner. Medan vi åt pratade vi om de senaste dagarna, eftersom vi inte hade träffats och pratat något. Jag berättade dock ingenting om det som hade hänt mellan Edward och mig tidigare idag. Men Charlie skulle ändå må bättre om han inte visste. När vi hade ätit klart insisterade Charlie på att diska, trots mina protester. Han vann tillslut, så jag gick upp på mitt rum för att göra läxorna. När jag var klar med det också bestämde jag mig för att starta datorn och lyssna på lite musik. Datorn var lika seg som vanligt. När internet äntligen kom upp gick jag in på youtube för att hitta en bra låt. Det tog några minuter innan jag hittade en låt som var perfekt.

_If I told you I loved you_

_Would it move you enough_

_To even act as though you've heard?_

Inte ens de orden, som var de vackraste man kunde säga till någon, som var nästan lika vackra som han var, skulle få honom lyssna på mig.

_  
If I said I was leavin'_

_Would you still find a reason_

_To ignore my every word?_

Undra hur han skulle reagera, om jag sa att jag skulle flytta. Till mamma i Florida kanske. Antagligen skulle han bli glad, för då skulle han slippa mig helt och hållet. Han längtar säkert tills dagen jag dör.

_  
'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,_

_I'm the one who'll always adore you,_

_I'm the one who is dying for your cause,_

_  
Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_  
If I told you to meet me in the city this evening,_

_Would you even think to come?_

_Everyone would be hearing my intentions of prolonging,_

_Your easy when your numb._

Tårarna började rinna ner från mina kinder, trots att jag försökte hindra dem. Jag ville inte gråta fler tårar över Edward Cullen. Men snart insåg jag att det inte bara var över Edward jag grät, utan också Collin. Jag var tillsammans med honom men lyssnade på den här låten och tänkte på Edward. Vilken bra flickvän du är, Bella.

_  
'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,_

_I'm the one who'll always adore you,_

_I'm the one who see's right through it all._

_  
Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

Skulle du bry dig Edward? Jag vågade inte ens tänka på svaret.

_  
If I told you,_

_Would you care?_

_If I told you,_

_Would you still never be there?_

_  
If I told you,_

_Would you care?_

_(Do you care at all?)_

_If I told you,_

_Would you still never be there?_

_  
If I told you,_

_I need you,_

_Would you still not agree to even offer me your hand?_

Jag visste att han aldrig skulle bry sig. Inte ens om jag bar honom på alla fyra att ta mig tillbaka. Jag hade haft min chans. Jag hade valt Collin. Jag hade valt fel.

_  
If I said I was dying,_

_Would you keep on denying my attempts to make you be my man,_

Jag trodde inte ens att det skulle hjälpa om jag var döende. Om jag så låg på dödsbädden och han stod bredvid och såg mig tyna bort.

_  
'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,_

_I'm the one who'll always adore you,_

_You're the one who can catch me when I fall._

Men han skulle aldrig fånga upp mig igen, han skulle aldrig rädda mig igen. Medan jag skulle vänta på honom hela livet, vänta på att han skulle älska mig tillbaka.. Igen.

_  
Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_  
Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

_Do you care at all?_

Den passade in perfekt. Jag laddade ner låten efter att jag lyssnade på den några gånger. Jag grät fortfarande när jag la in låten i min Ipod. Sen bestämde jag mig för att gå och lägga mig, så jag gick till badrummet för att borsta tänderna. Jag sköljde ansiktet med iskallt vatten för att det inte skulle synas att jag gråtit. Jag väntade en stund, sen gick jag ner till vardagsrummet där pappa satt och tittade på TV.

"Jag går och lägger mig pappa"

Han tittade på mig.

"Okej, godnatt Bells"

"Godnatt pappa"

Jag sprang upp för trappan igen och in i mitt rum. När jag la mig i sängen satte jag på min Ipod och lyssnade på låten om och om igen medan tårarna rann ner från mina kinder. Tillslut lyckades jag somna.

Låt: If I told you - Plain White T's


	12. Del 12

Ytterliggare en vecka gick och Edward pratade fortfarande inte med mig. Jag försökte varje dag, men det var förgäves. Examen närmade sig med stormsteg och jag funderade på vad jag skulle göra efter High School. Charlie ville att jag skulle gå på College, men jag kände inte för det. Jag kände för att bara åka till mamma, där jag bara kan vara och glömma livet ett tag. Jag undrade vad Collin skulle tycka om det, han hade sökt till Harward och hade säkert kommit in. Han hade tyckt att jag skulle följa med honom, men jag vet inte vad han tycker nu. Han har varit sur på mig under veckan, eftersom jag försöker prata med Edward. Men jag klandrar honom inte.

När jag kom till skolan nästa dag mötte jag Collin på parkeringen. Han hade parkerat sin Ford mittemot min pickup.

"Hej Bella"

Bella. Det hade han kallat mig hela veckan. Förut hade han aldrig sagt det, då hade jag varit antingen Bell eller "älskling". Men jag brydde mig inte så mycket.

"Hej"

Vi småpratade lite medan vi gick mot skolbyggnaden. Han berättade hur kul han hade haft med Jessica och Mike igår, antagligen för att ge mig skuldkänslor. De hade frågat mig, eller tjatat rättare sagt, på mig om att jag skulle vara med. Men jag ville inte, jag orkade inte. Jag började inse att jag hade börjat komma in i en zombieperiod igen. Jag ryste till.

"Är det något du vill prata med mig om?"

Vi hade stannat utanför dörren till den salen som jag skulle ha dagens första lektion i, engelska. Jag tittade på honom.

"Nej, det tror jag väl inte.. Vadådå?"

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Du har förändrats"

Jag ignorerade hans 'anklagelse' och kramade honom. Jag ville inte förlora honom. Inte egentligen. Men jag ville ha Edward.

"Ehm.. Bella.. Jag måste gå"

Åh. Jag släppte honom.

"Vi ses senare"

Jag böjde mig upp för att kyssa honom innan han sprang iväg mot sin lektion. Jag förstod inte varför jag hade kysst honom, förrän han var borta. Edward ignorerade mig, han verkade ha accepterat mitt val. Men jag visste att han inte gillade det, innerst inne. Så hur jag hade betett mig mot Collin de senaste dagarna, måste ha fått Edward känna sig bättre till mods. Det var vad jag trodde iallafall. Så jag bestämde mig för att jag ska nöja mig med Collin, för tillfället. I en sekund tänkte jag på hur dumt det var mot Collin egentligen, att leka med hans känslor. Men det gjorde jag inte, jag älskade honom. Men inte lika mycket som jag älskar Edward, bara.

Jag åkte inte hem efter skolan den dagen, jag åkte med Collin hem till honom. Han hade inte frågat mig, men när jag föreslog det hade han skinit upp som en sol. Det gjorde mig påmind om vem han hade varit för mig innan Cullens kommit tillbaka, han hade varit min sol. Det var tack vare honom som jag tog mig igenom den där tiden när Edward hade lämnat mig. Och det är därför jag älskar honom.

"Vad vill du göra?"

Vi satt på Collins säng och jag höll hans ena hand i båda mina.

"Jag vet inte"

Jag log mot honom.

"Vad vill du göra?"

Han ryckte på axlarna, men sa ingenting. Det gjorde inte jag heller. Vi bara satt där, jag fortfarande med hans hand i mina, och var tysta. Jag tittade runt i hans rum. Det var ett typiskt pojkrum, inte som Edwards. Tapeterna var blåa och gardinerna hade nästan samma färg som dem, fast lite mörkare. Förutom en säng hade han en soffa, TV med tillbehör som dvd och spelkonsoler. Mittemot sängen stod även ett svart skrivbord med hans dator på. Rummet var städat, förutom ett par byxor som låg slängda på golvet vid sängen och tröjan som hängde på stolen vid skrivbordet.

"Jag vet vad jag vill göra"

Jag släppte hans hand och kröp upp i hans famn istället. Jag började kyssa hans hals.

"Bell, älskling.. Jag vet inte"

Jag sluta kyssa honom och tittade upp på honom. Ville han inte? Nåja, han kallade mig åtminstonde Bell, och 'älskling'.

"Okej, det är lugnt"

Jag flyttade på mig och satte mig på golvet framför honom. Jag var lite generad, över att han hade sagt nej sådär. Men innan jag hann tänka mer på det så låg han över mig och kysste mig ivrigt, som om han var rädd att jag skulle förlora mitt intresse för honom igen.


	13. Del 13

Nästa dag i skolan, när jag var påväg till spanskan, mötte jag Edward i korridoren. Jag mötte hans blick och till min häpnad log han. Det var det där sneda leendet som jag älskade, och som jag hade saknat så mycket. Synen gjorde mig knäsvag, men jag tvingade mig själv att fortsätta gå.

"Har du pratat med Edward?"

Jessica. Hon dök upp bakom mig. Jag stannade och väntade på att hon skulle hinna ikapp.

"Va? Nej, det har jag inte. Vadådå?"

Vi hade börjat gå mot lektionsalen tillsammans.

"Jag såg att han log mot dig när ni såg på varandra, och när han hade gått förbi dig sken han upp i ett ännu större leende"

"Ahja, jag har iallafall inte pratat med honom"

Jessica tittade anklagande på mig. Vi hade kommit fram till dörren nu.

"Du döljer något för mig"

"Nej Jess, faktiskt inte"

Hon sa ingenting till mig på hela lektionen och jag trodde det berodde på att hon var sur på mig. Hon trodde verkligen att jag döljde något, vilket jag inte gjorde. Jag kunde väl inte veta varför han log mot mig när vi möttes i korridoren. Efter att lektionen var slut gick jag och Jess tillsammans mot cafeterian. När vi hade tagit mat satte vi oss bredvid Collin.

"Hej älskling"

Han kysste mig snabbt på munnen.

"Hej"

Jag log.

När var påväg till biologin tjugo minuter senare, dök Edward plötsligt upp vid min sida.

"Hej, Bella"

Vi hade kommit fram till dörren när han började prata med mig. Jag blängde på honom.

"Så du ska börja prata med mig igen?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, inte direkt. Tänkte bara att vi båda kanske är redo för det där samtalet. Om varför jag lämnade dig"

"Nu? Här?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, efter skolan. Jag kan hämta upp dig hemma hos dig"

Jag nickade.

"Visst"

Under lektionen pratade vi inte med varandra, men Edward satte sig åtminstone inte så långt ifrån mig som han kunde. När lektionen var slut försvann han innan jag hann säga hejdå, och jag suckade.

"Dags för gympa"

Jag suckade och började sakta gå mot gymnastiksalen, med Mike som sällskap. Han babblade på om någonting han ville göra till helgen, men jag lyssnade inte riktigt. Jag kunde bara tänka på vad som kommer hända i eftermiddag. Jag kom ihåg mitt enda möta med Esme sen de hade flyttat hit, när hon hade dykt upp i mitt rum. Hon hade sagt att Edward skulle berätta det, när vi båda var redo för det. Edward hade sagt att vi båda var det nu. Men var jag verkligen det?

När gymnastiken äntligen var slut skyndade jag mig till pickupen. När jag klev ur bilen när jag hade parkerat den på uppfarten stod den silverfärgade volvon redan på vägen och väntade på mig. Jag sprang snabbt mot den eftersom regnet hade börjat ösa ner. Jag nästan slet upp dörren och satte mig i passagerarsätet bredvid Edward. Vi satt tysta medan han körde iväg, ut genom staden. Men han var inte påväg mot det vita huset.

"Vart ska vi?"

Jag blängde på honom medan jag väntade på ett svar.

"Någonstans där vi kan prata ostört. Ängen"

Våran äng. Det högg till i bröstet på mig. Jag visste inte om jag skulle klara av att vara där efter allt som hade hänt. Men Edward verkade inte bry sig om det, för han log. När han stannade bilen intill vägen klev vi ur den. Det fanns ingen annan bil där. Men vem skulle vilja fotvandra i det här vädret?

"Hoppa upp på min rygg"

Jag gjorde som han bad mig och klamrade mig fast vid hans hals med armarna. Benen höll jag runt hans midja.

"Blunda"

Ah, han kom ihåg hur illamående jag blev av det här. Jag gjorde som han bad mig och han började springa. Fast han kunde lika gärna gått, jag hade inte märkt någon skillnad. Efter några minuter stannade han.

"Du kan gå ner nu, Bella"

Jag hoppade ner, men landade inte på benen.

"Aj"

Edward skrattade åt mig och sträckte ut ena handen för att hjälpa mig upp. När jag stod upp såg jag mig omkring och jag kände knappt igen mig. Det här var inte den vackra plats jag hade tillbringat en hel dag med Edward förra året. Det hade inte varit soligt på flera veckor, så det fanns inga blommor där. Gräset var dränkt av allt vatten.

"Kom, vi sätter oss där"

Han pekade mot utkanten av ängen, under några träd. Regnet föll inte igenom grenarna och det såg ut att vara torrt där.

"Nå, berätta nu"

Jag vände mig mot honom när vi hade satt oss på den kalla marken.


	14. Del 14

"Okej.."

Han suckade och jag väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.

"Det som hände på din födelsedag. Med Jasper"

Jag höll för öronen.

"Lalalalalalala"

Ett par kalla händer rörde mina händer och lyfte bort dem från mina öron.

"Bella, lyssna"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har redan sagt att det där med Jasper inte var någonting"

"Men det hade det kunnat blivit"

Han tittade in i mina ögon, och jag såg att han ville att jag skulle vara tyst. Han väntade på att jag skulle lyssna, på riktigt. När han insåg att jag lyssnade öppnade han munnen och fortsatte.

"Jag visste alltid att jag var farlig för dig. Att du utsattes för fara genom att vara tillsammans med mig. Det där som hände med James förra våren till exempel. Det var nätt och jämt att jag lyckades rädda dig den där gången"

Jag vägrade tänka tillbaka på de där dagarna. Inte ens nu tillät jag mig själv att tänka på det. Minnet av James ansikte skrämde mig fortfarande.

"Det var ett misstag. Det hade kunnat hänt vem som helst. Men på din födelsedag, när min egen bror attackerade dig..."

"Det var mitt fel. Det var jag som skar mig"

Han suckade igen.

"Avbryt mig inte. När jag var tvungen att skydda dig från min egen bror, min familj, insåg jag vilken fara jag verkligen utsatte dig för. Vad som verkligen kunde hända dig när du var med mig och min familj. Och jag stod inte ut med tanke på att någonting sånt skulle kunna hända dig, på grund av mig"

Han drog efter andan innan han fortsatte.

"Jag tänkte på vad jag kunde göra, vad som var rätt att göra. Det spelade ingen roll hur länge jag tänkte, jag kom ändå bara fram till ett rätt svar. Det enda rätta var att lämna dig. Du skulle gå vidare, träffa en ny, få barn om du ville. Du skulle leva säkert, vara trygg och inte utsättas för fara. Du skulle bli gammal. Tanken på dig med någon annan plågade mig. Allt jag ville var att vara tillsammans med dig"

Jag förstod inte riktigt vad han menade. Om han ville vara tillsammans med mig, och inte utsätta mig för fara, varför hade han inte bitit mig? Då hade jag kunnat blivit som honom och vi hade kunnat vara tillsammans varje dag, i all evighet.

"Jag vet vad du tänker Bella, men det är inte så lätt. Du vet att jag egentligen är självisk, men du var viktigare än vad jag är. Jag var beredd att offra allt jag hade, för att du skulle få det så bra som möjligt och vara lycklig. För din skull, var lämna dig det enda jag kunde göra. Men för min skull, hade jag behållit dig föralltid. Men du var viktigare. Jag hade aldrig kunnat offra dig och ditt liv, göra dig till ett monster för att alltid ha dig kvar. Det hade inte varit rätt"

Jo, det hade det. Det hade varit det enda rätta sättet, det hade alltid varit det. Det hade varit lösningen på alla våra problem från allra första början.

"Så jag lämnade dig. Det var svårare än vad du någonsin kan föreställa dig. Och det gjorde det inte lättare för mig när du trodde mig så fort. Jag trodde jag skulle få ljuga fler än en gång innan du skulle tro på mig. Ingen i min familj ville flytta, speciellt inte Alice. Vi hade det största bråket vi någonsin har haft. Det tog en evighet att övertala henne att inte söka upp dig. Hon blev så arg på mig när hon inte ens fick säga hejdå, men jag tror faktiskt att hon blev mest ledsen"

Alice, åh Alice. Jag kände hur mina tårar började rinna ner från mina kinder.

"Jag har varit alldeles för hård mot henne, visst har jag?"

"Du kunde ju inte veta någonting. Du trodde att hon lämnat dig. Men det gjorde hon aldrig, inte på riktigt. Det gjorde ingen av oss. Inte ens jag. Månaderna när vi inte bodde här var hemska. Mitt val hade påverkat hela min familj, på ett negativt sätt. Carlisle jobbade över på sjukhuset mer än vanligt, Esme fann inte samma glädje när hon inredde hus, hon blev aldrig nöjd. Alice tyckte inte det var kul att shoppa längre, Emmett skämtade inte mer och Rosalie var surare än vanligt. Och Jasper höll sig undan, han kände sig skyldig. Det gör han fortfarande. Det plågar honom verkligen, och jag är ledsen för hans skull"

Jag nickade instämmande. Jag tyckte synd om Jasper, det var inte hans fel. Det han gjorde hade vem som helst kunnat göra. Jag slet mina tankar från Edwards nyaste bror och tänkte på de andra i familjen. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie.. Alice. Åh, Alice. Jag måste prata med henne.

"Jag kunde inte vara med dem. Jag flydde, bort från allting. Man kan säga att jag bokstavligt talat grävde ner mig i ett hål i marken och väntade på att få dö. Det enda jag kunde se var ditt ansikte. Jag hörde din röst, dina andetag, ditt hjärta. Jag kände din doft och det plågade mig. Men jag väntade, tänkte att någon gång måste det väl bli bättre"

Han drog ett djupt andetag igen och väntade några sekunder innan han fortsatte. Jag öppnade munnen för att säga någonting men jag hittade inte orden. Tillslut fortsatte han.

"Men det blev det aldrig. Det blev bara värre. Tillslut bestämde jag mig för att jag skulle komma tillbaka. När Alice såg det, ringde hon mig. Hon var ivrig och glad över mitt beslut. Hon var Alice igen. Carlisle bestämde att hela familjen skulle flytta tillbaka, så vi gjorde det. En del av mig hoppades att du hade gjort som jag bett dig, att du hade gått vidare. Men den största delen av mig ville att du skulle sakna mig"

Han behövde inte säga mer. Jag visste resten av historien. Han hade kommit tillbaka, med förhoppningar om att jag saknade honom. Så hade han sett mig i cafeterian, tillsammans med Collin. Men Alice hade varit ivrig, trott att vi hade kunnat vara vänner ändå. Men så hade jag avvisat henne också. Det gjorde ont i mig när jag insåg vilken smärta jag hade orsakat dem.

"När jag såg dig i cafeterian, tillsammans med den där Collin. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag försökte prata med dig, men du avvisade mig. Jag kunde inte gå till skolan, kunde inte se dig tillsammans med honom. Så skrev jag den där låten till dig, i hopp om att du skulle förstå. Jag ville vara där när du lyssnade, men jag kom hem till dig försent. Jag hittade dig gråtandes. Jag förstod inte varför du grät, men ville tro att det var för att du saknade mig"

Jag tänkte tillbaka på de senaste veckorna, såg allting ur hans perspektiv.

"Men, du nekade. Och då bestämde jag mig för att lämna dig ifred. Jag bara la mig ner, och lät dagarna gå. Min familj visste inte vad de skulle göra, jag bara låg där. Jag jagade inte, jag pratade inte. Elden i min strupe brann som aldrig förr, men jag orkade inte bry mig. Och sedan dök du upp. Först var jag helt övertygade om att jag kunde klara det, att jag kunde stå emot doften av ditt blod. Men sen helt plötsligt drogs du bort från mig, och min familj stod i försvarställning framför dig"

Han pausade igen. Andades några andetag och tittade ut mot ängen. Regnet piskade ner, men under trädet var vi skyddade från de kalla våta dropparna. Jag andades i takt med honom, väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.

"Det blev vändningen. Jag förstod hur farlig jag var för dig och hur lätt det hade kunnat gått fel. Jag bad Alice köra hem dig. Medan hon bar ner dig hörde jag dig skrika mitt namn. Och det gjorde ont i mig. Jag hörde dig skrika och gråta hela tiden tills ni försvann bort från landsvägen. Jag ville springa efter, men visste att det var fel. Du hade gått vidare precis som jag bad dig att göra. Jag följde med Jasper och Carlisle ut och jagade, så jag kunde komma tillbaka till skolan"

"Men varför ignorerade du mig?"

Han tittade på mig.

"För att jag är farlig Bella. Du har Collin och du verkar lycklig med honom. Jag vill inte förstöra det när du äntligen lever det livet som jag önskat dig hela tiden"

Men det var inte det här livet jag önskade mig. Jag ville vara tillsammans med Edward, föralltid. Jag ville bli vacker, precis som Edward och alla andra i hans familj. Jag ville inte vara med någon annan, jag ville inte vara människa. Innan jag hann tänka mig för, kastade jag mig över Edward och pressade hans läppar mot mina. Han stelnade till, rörde sig inte. Men han protesterade inte heller när mina läppar motvilligt lämnade hans för att kyssa hans högra kind, haka, hals.

"Är du klar nu?"

Han tittade på mig när jag hade pressat mina läppar mot hans hals en sista gång.

"Ja"

Jag satte mig upp i hans famn, la armarna runt hans kropp och tryckte mig mot hans bröstkorg.

"Jag älskar dig, Edward. Det är dig jag har älskat hela tiden och dig jag kommer älska föralltid. Jag vill inte vara någon annans, jag vill vara din. I all evighet"


	15. Del 15

När jag vaknade nästa morgon ville jag inte kliva upp ur sängen. Jag ville inte åka till skolan, för jag visste vad jag var tvungen att göra. Jag måste prata med Collin. Jag måste göra slut med honom. Mina känslor för Edward hade aldrig försvunnit och nu var de starkare än någonsin. Jag hade knappt sovit någonting inatt, jag hade inte kunnat. Jag hade legat och tänkt på vad jag skulle säga till Collin, för att inte såra honom mer än nödvändigt. Jag tog god tid på mig att välja kläder och klä på mig innan jag gick ner i köket för att äta frukost. Regnet piskade ner utanför fönstret. Typiskt Forks. När jag hade ätit frukost skyndade jag mig ut till min pickup. När jag kom fram till skolan regnade det inte lika mycket, men jag sprang ändå. När jag kom in i skolbyggnaden såg jag inte bänken som stod mot väggen och jag sprang rätt in i den. Jag föll men innan jag hann träffa golvet kände jag några iskalla händer fånga mig.

"Hej Bella"

När jag stod upp på benen igen vände jag mig om och kastade armarna runt halsen på henne och kramade henne hårt.

"Alice, åh, Alice. Jag är så ledsen för allt"

"Det gör ingenting Bella"

Hon kramade mig hårt tillbaka. Jag hade saknat Alice mer än vad jag trodde var möjligt. Jag hörde klockan ringa, men jag brydde mig inte. Jag andades in Alice doft och det förvånade mig hur någon kunde lukta så gott.

"Bella, vi borde gå, vi kommer försent"

Hon gled lika enkelt ur mitt grepp som Edward brukade göra när jag gick över gränsen.

"Vi ses senare"

Hon kysste min kind innan hon skyndade sig genom korridoren, i mänsklig fart. När jag såg henne försvinna in genom en dörr började jag sakta gå mot lektionsalen där jag skulle ha dagens första lektion. Jag lyssnade inte så speciellt mycket på vad lärarna sa, det intresserade mig inte. Det enda jag kunde tänka på vad var jag skulle säga till Collin. Trots att jag legat vaken nästan hela natten, hade jag inte kommit på någonting än. När det äntligen var dags för lunch gick jag bredvid Jessica mot cafeterian. Vi sa ingenting, Jessica hade försökt prata med mig under lektionen men jag hade inte svarat henne, så nu höll hon tyst. Om jag kände henne rätt, så var hon sur.

"Hej Bella"

Jag kände några armar omfamna mig bakifrån. Men det var fel armar. De var inte hårda eller kalla, de här va mjuka och varma.

"Hej Collin"

Han tog tag i min hand och jag lät honom hålla den medan vi gick mot cafeterian.

"Hur mår du, Bell? Du är så tyst"

Vi satt vid vårat vanliga bord i cafeterian och Collin tittade bekymrat på mig.

"Jag mår bra, jag är bara.. trött"

Varför sa jag inte att jag måste prata med honom?! Jag är alltid lika korkad.

"Säkert?"

Jag nickade. Korkad igen. Jag måste prata med honom, snarast.

"Collin, eh.."

Hans blick blev frågande istället för bekymrad.

"Jag måste prata med dig"

Jag reste mig upp och väntade på att Collin skulle följa med mig. När han stod bredvid mig började jag gå mot dörrarna. Jag kastade en blick åt Alice och Edwards bord, men de tittade inte på mig. Jag ville prata ostört med Collin, så när vi kom ut ur cafeterian började jag gå mot skogen som låg intill skolan. Det duggade knappt nu, vilket jag var väldigt tacksam över.

"Vart ska vi?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna, utan att svara. När vi kom fram till skogen gick jag några meter in i den innan jag stannade och vände mig mot honom.

"Bella, vad är det?"

Han såg på mig med plågade ögon. Jag visste att han kände på sig vad som höll på att hända.

"Collin, jag.."

Han avbröt mig.

"Ska du göra slut med mig?"

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Hur gör man slut med någon? Jag hade ingen aning om det. Den enda erfarenhet jag har av dumpning är när Edward gjorde slut med mig. Men det kunde ju knappast hjälpa mig nu.

"Ska du det, Bella?"

Hans röst skar sig och jag tittade upp på honom. En ensam tår rann ner från hans högra kind. Bra jobbat, Bella.

"Collin, jag är så ledsen"

Jag tog ett djupt andetag innan jag fortsatte.

"Redan innan du flyttade hit, innan vi lärde känna varandra, så gav jag bort mitt hjärta till någon.. Och när han lämnade mig, tog han det med sig"

Usch, va fånigt det här måste låta. Men jag visste inte hur jag skulle förklara det annars.

"Jag är glad att jag träffade dig, Collin. För du fick mig upp på benen igen. Men, jag kunde inte gå. Jag kunde inte gå vidare"

Fler tårar rann ner från hans kind nu och jag kände hur mina ögon fylldes med mina egna.

"Bell, snälla, gör inte såhär mot mig"

"Collin, jag har ingenting att ge dig. Jag har ingenting kvar. Han fick allting, och han tog allt med sig"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Gör inte såhär. Lämna mig inte"

Han tog tag i min hand med båda sina och kramade den hårt.

"Gå inte"

"Lyssna på mig, Collin. Vill du verkligen ha mig? Om jag egentligen tillhör någon annan?"

"Jag har aldrig älskat någon så mycket som jag älskar dig, Bella. Jag vet att vi kan få det bra tillsammans"

Nu var det min tur att skaka på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte vara lycklig utan honom"

"Och jag kan inte vara lycklig utan dig"

Jag smekte hans kind med min fria hand, för att torka bort hans tårar.

"Det finns en för alla, Collin. Du kommer att hitta din andra halva en dag"

Han släppte min hand och kramade om mig.

"Du är min andra halva"

Jag gled ur hans famn och det förvånade mig hur enkelt det var. Hans armar var alldeles klena. Livlösa.

"Nej, det är jag inte"

Han försökte protestera.

"Jag måste gå nu, Collin. Jag är verkligen ledsen för allting"

Jag kysste hans kind.

"Det finns en för dig också, jag lovar"

Jag skyndade mig ut ur skogen, utan att vända mig om. Jag hörde inga steg bakom mig och förstod att han var kvar i skogen. Tårarna rann ner från mina kinder medan jag gick tillbaka mot skolbyggnaden.


End file.
